Hands
by Legacy Now
Summary: Guy's a tad worried about fatherhood. Will he be a good father?


**Note*~**

Oneshot bunny that won't leave me aloneeeeeeee Plus it's spoilahs for "Hostage"… But my muse, Sasha couldn't help but make me write it on paper, I had to publish this.

The story takes place a few years after "Hostage" (which was post season two), but I have a sequel planned after "Hostage", which takes place either in an AU or post season three with an alternate turn for Guy (I haven't seen season three yet, but I do know that he died bawwwww *tear*). So in short, this story takes place after unnamed sequel of "Hostage". 8) ... Guy would look damn sexy... in a mini skirt. :D Just kidding. :) His hair looked better short**er**. ;A; Wry didn't he get a haircut before season three started?! bawwww Heh...

Hope you like it! :D *heart* R&R

* * *

**Hands**

~*~

Guy quickly ran up the stairwell, looking at the servants standing outside the bedroom. He could hear cries from the room as he entered the manor. When he heard the news that his wife, Lady Christine was in labor he quickly rode his horse from Nottingham Castle back to Locksley Manor. Christine was pregnant these past few months, and the couple was expecting their first child together. Guy was thrilled that they were starting a family of their own, but with uncertain news creeping his ears, he feared for the worst. Christine and the baby were not in stable conditions. Sweat on his brow, he turned to the housekeeper, Matilda.

"Well?" panted the Lord of Locksley. "How is she?"

The servants had solemn looks on their faces, a long pause filling the atmosphere. This aggravated Guy until a servant finally spoke up.

"The doctor said she was losing a lot of blood. She's been in labor for a long time," stammered the maid.

"For how long?" breathed Guy.

"Since... since last night."

Guy bit his lip, leaning on a near by mantel built to the wall. At this rate, Christine's chances of living after the labor looked very slim. Turning, he saw the six year old Seth, looking at his father with bright curious eyes. Guy got down to the floor, placing his hands on the boy's tiny shoulders.

"Seth, it's alright," breathed Guy, trying to hide the truth. "Your mother's going to be fine. You'll be a brother soon."

The young boy smiled as Guy ruffled his son's dark locks. It's been two years since Christine and Seth lived together. When he got back from France with Christine and found that Seth was at Locksley Manor the moment they arrived, he thought Christine would leave him. Annie was dead and her friends couldn't take care of him, so they brought Seth over to the manor. Christine's reaction took Guy by surprise. She was a meek woman, and he thought an illegitimate child would devastate her. When she found out who Seth was, she was shocked at first. After a few minutes or so, she got down to his level, talked with him... and from that day on she treated him as if he was her own son. The two got a long fine, which relieved Guy. It took a month for Seth to call his new stepmother "mother". Guy thought that Seth's existence would sadden Christine, but she seemed happy around the boy. When Seth learned that he was going to be a brother, he was overjoyed.

"Matilda," called Guy. "Take Seth downstairs."

The housekeeper nodded, taking the child down the staircase. Guy looked out the window, the afternoon sun beaming in the sky. Another cry from Christine was heard, this time more sharp and louder than any cry before. Guy felt a sting on his chest, closing his eyes from the pain. It was as if he was going through the pain and the cries were from him. Losing Christine would destroy him. She was the one who soften him. No matter how many times he lashed out in frustration, Christine would still be there at the end of the day. When he did that, people would leave him most of the time, but when it came to Christine... she'd never leave, and Guy was grateful for that. If she was gone... nobody would be there waiting for him. He wouldn't know what to do. He clasped his hands together, fingers overlapping in prayer.

_Please... don't take Christine and our child away from me. I've been through and out of hell, thanks to her and to have her leave me would send me back to that horrid place. So, please... let them live! They cleanse me of what I did... Let them live!_

A high pitched cry was heard, and immediately Guy's eyes were wide open. A baby's cry! They were both alive! A permanent smile was across his face. After what seemed like forever, the doctor opened the door to the bedchamber, closing it as he followed out.

"Doctor, is she alright?"

"Aye, mother and child are safe!" smiled the doctor. "Wait a few minutes, please Sir Guy. They are not ready for anyone to enter the room."

"Yes, certainly... Thank you!"

A child... His child was in the world! He brought in new life, and the child would help him redeem of what he did, just like it's mother. Oh, what it would be like to hold the babe in his arms! But would he hurt it? He looked at his hands. They were scared, rough... Large enough to crush anything in his grasp. Was he capable of holding a child? He abandoned Seth when he was born... what was he going to do to this child?

"Sir Guy?" Matilda was at the open bedchamber door. "Christine is ready to see you."

He entered the room, smiling as he saw Christine in the bed, holding the baby.

"My love...!" he gasped as he rushed over to kiss her forehead, feeling Christine's lips on his skin.

"How are you? How's our child? Is it well?"

"I'm well..." smiled the Lady Gisborne. "Your daughter is safe and healthy as well, milord."

_Daughter. _

He had a daughter. A girl! A boy was what he had in mind, but a girl... The babe had his dark raven hair. Looking into the tiny face, he saw the newborn was sleeping. Soft, fresh, smooth newborn skin...

"She's... she's beautiful," breathed Guy.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Once the words left Christine's mouth, Guy couldn't help but feel perplexed at the request.

"Me, hold her? I..."

"Please, Guy... For me."

The wife lifted the baby from her arms, gently carrying the infant to it's father. The captain of the guard quickly reached for the tiny body, balancing the small weight.

The tiny body was soft... warm. It's skin looked so soft. It was like as if the instant you handled the thing roughly, it would be damaged right away. The baby looked so small as Guy held her. If he strengthen the grip of his arms any further, the baby would probably be crushed. Looking into the innocent face, he saw the infant opening her eyes, revealing gray shaded irises, like her mother's. He kissed the infants head, and closed his eyes, drawing the baby closer to him. Hopefully, she wouldn't be hurt while he held her that way. He found himself swaying back and forth on his feet, peacefully rocking the babe. So far, so good. He handled the baby well, which he was grateful for. Opening his eyes, a pair of eyes look back at him. They stared at each other for what felt like a long time. The baby giggled, a smile drawing on her face. The innocents of the baby's face made Guy smile, a quiet chuckle coming out from him. He closed his eyes again and kissed the baby's forehead. He didn't have to ask if he would be a good father. The infant already gave her opinion, which Guy was so happy to receive.

_Hello, and thank you... Annabeth. I love you with all my heart. Never forget that. _

_Annabeth of Gisborne..._


End file.
